


Afterward

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa still knows what's going on, even giving everything to the Digital World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Afterward  
**Character:** Oikawa Yukio  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A86, write a fic that doesn't use one consonant (z); Digimon Flash Bingo, #048, After I'm dead I'd rather have people ask why I have no monument than why I have one." Cato the Elder  
**Summary:** Oikawa still knows what's going on, even giving everything to the Digital World.

* * *

Oikawa hadn’t expected to remain aware of the world around him when he’d given up his last bit of strength to revive the Digital World. He hadn’t thought at all about anything except helping the world that he’d ached to see for most of his life. If he’d considered it a possibility, he still wouldn’t have cared. 

But now he could feel every bit of the Digital World and the inhabitants. He couldn’t really communicate that well, but he didn’t mind . He’d never been much of a people person anyway. He much preferred keeping a watch over the world and making certain that no harm came that he could prevent. 

He couldn’t prevent all of it, but he at least kept aware, and when trouble quirked up, as it had a way of doing - DIgimon were not unlike humans in many ways, including some being evil and some being good - he managed to at least make humans or Digimon wary enough to deal with it before it could develop into more than a minor problem. 

Even with a DIgimon partner of his own - Pipimon remained bonded to him, though he had no idea of how - he didn’t feel as if he were actually a Chosen. The other ones, the ones that he’d set Archnemon and Mummymon against - called him one, on the occasions they spoke of him, but he didn’t feel like it most of the time. Only when he actually helped people, only when he could send Pipimon to bring the occasional message, did he really feel as if he'd done something useful with his life. 

Or with his death. 

He hadn’t done enough with his life to merit anything once it was over. He’d been too caught up in trying to find a way to the Digital World, in memories of Hiroki, to do anything at all that wasn’t connected to that. 

But now that it _was_ over, all he could do was find a way to improve himself. This wasn’t the afterlife he’d expected, but it was what he had, so he tried to help others, the way he felt he should have before. 

Perhaps that was what made a Chosen? Not just being a child with an open heart, but choosing ot use the power they were given to help those who needed them. 

He didn’t have anyone that he could ask and he didn’t know if anyone would have the answers even if he did. He knew of Gennai’s existence but even with Pipimon’s help he couldn’t communicate with him, even if Gennai knew the answers. 

So he helped where he could,, making up for his crimes with every bit of strength that remained. It was the only legacy he expected. 

At least it was, until he could feel the presence of Hida Iori and a small child, and heard a faint whisper of a name on the wind, a name he knew was in his honor. 

_Hida Chou._

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
